1. Field of the Invention
To provide effective, broad spectrum UV-C or alternative controlled ionizing radiation source clinical surface disinfection, high intensity light emitting diodes (LEDs) of incrementally differing wavelengths are sequentially embedded in densely packed reflective nacels (geometrically shaped cups or depressions) forming the surface of a rotating spherical or hemispherical structure. The combination of emitter component location and activation with the rotational and reciprocal elevation functions of such structures produces complete and continuous environmental overlapping energy scattering. Ultraviolet C light (UV-C or UVC) is an ISO Standard for short wave UV light in the 280-100 nm range with energy per photon in the 4.43-12.4 eV range. Alternate ionizing radiation sources include controlled x-ray and gamma emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates in general to Hospital Acquired Infections (HAI) and the no-touch disinfection of high-touch clinical environment surfaces, which when used in combination with conventional chemical cleaning techniques have been shown effective in increasing patient safety. Commonly used no-touch methods most often in use include the use of hydrogen peroxide vapor or UV-C ultraviolet light irradiation which forms the basis for this invention.
While gaining awareness in the healthcare environment, present UV-C emission devices suffer the inherent problems of: (a) Fundamental design limitations resulting in difficult aiming of the device energy field with respect to critical high-touch patient surfaces which can end up being shadowed in blind spot locations, greatly compromising effective disinfection. Attempts to rectify this problem with reflective room coatings or frequent system repositioning during use are costly and/or disruptive; (b) limited UV-C spectrum emission through the use of mercury discharge or xenon emitters thereby compromising effective disinfection of the wide assortment of prospective HAI pathogens (including MRSA, C. difficile, Acinetobacter, A. baumanni, Vancomycin resistant enterobacter VRE, etc.). While many current UV-C systems exhibit a limited wavelength spectrum of around 253 nm, optimal UV-C disinfection effectiveness occurs through broad as possible use of a 200-280 nm emission spectrum; (c) present systems are heavy, bulky semi-transportable devices presenting significant operator problems in transportation, set-up and operation. They may also lack on-board power and adequate, automated security of operation. They are also relatively costly, thereby limiting their use.
The present invention relates in general to Hospital Acquired Infections (HAI) and the no-touch disinfection of high-touch clinical environment surfaces, which when used in combination with conventional chemical cleaning techniques have been shown effective in increasing patient safety. Commonly used no-touch methods most often in use include the use of hydrogen peroxide vapor or UV-C ultraviolet light irradiation which forms the basis for this invention.
While gaining awareness in the healthcare environment, present UV-C emission devices suffer the inherent problems of: (a) Fundamental design limitations resulting in difficult aiming of the device energy field with respect to critical high-touch patient surfaces which can end up being shadowed in blind spot locations, greatly compromising effective disinfection. Attempts to rectify this problem with reflective room coatings or frequent system repositioning during use are costly and/or disruptive; (b) limited UV-C spectrum emission through the use of mercury discharge or xenon emitters thereby compromising effective disinfection of the wide assortment of prospective HAI pathogens (including MRSA, C. difficile, Acinetobacter, A. baumanni, Vancomycin resistant enterobacter VRE, etc.). While many current UV-C systems exhibit a limited wavelength spectrum of around 253 nm, optimal UV-C disinfection effectiveness occurs through broad as possible use of a 200-280 nm emission spectrum; (c) present systems are heavy, bulky semi-transportable devices presenting significant operator problems in transportation, set-up and operation. They may also lack on-board power and adequate, automated security of operation. They are also relatively costly, thereby limiting their use.